Can Love Survive
by RavePartyShuffle
Summary: Collage Life is never easy. In a way everyone looses a piece of themselves to the drugs, alcohol, love, and heartbreak. Now how do you deal with it when you watch the one man you can not have surcom to the pressure till it eats away the person you once loved. To make matters worse your brothers beside him making the same choices. This is the story of my troubles in life and love.
1. Chapter 1

o this is the first fanfic I have written in a very long time and its a recycled idea from one of my old stories. I have been promising I would rewrite it and now I have. Tell me what you think.

 **Chapter 1: How it all started**

Full Summery: Collage Life is never easy. In a way everyone looses a piece of themselves to the drugs, alcohol, love, and heartbreak. Now how do you deal with it when you watch the one man you can not have surcom to the pressure till it eats away the person you once loved. To make matters worse your brothers beside him making the same choices. This is the story of my troubles in life and love.

Can Love Survive

Chap 1

RPOV

It was the same thing everyday. Full classes, boring teachers, some guy trying to look down my shirt from the seat above me and noticing that once again my idiot of a brother Ivan and his partner in crime, literally, Dimitri where once again either so high they do not comprehend they are in class or they do not show up at all. If I did not do half of their work they would have flunked out of collage by now and I would have to explain to our father why I didn't tell him sooner that his son has gone against the one family and business rule that has always been set.

I guess I should probably explain who I am and why the business rules would apply to the family. I am Rosemarie Hathaway Mazur the only daughter of the infamous Ibrahim Mazur head of the Turkish mob. With long dark chestnut hair, dark chocolate eyes, a light golden tan, and a body that could stop a man in his tracks. I have always been the apple of my fathers eye and the one that was always supposed to be "protected" and kept out of harms way. To say I broke out of that mold at a young age would be an understatement. I forced my father to let me take self defense classes and to train me just like he would my brother. When he tried to treat me like a delicate flower I would act out and end up getting myself hurt till he gave in to what I wanted. To say I was the 'Zimys' greatest weakness would be an understatement.

My brother Ivan has the same physical features as me but he never had the drive to stand out in the family like I did. I guess because it was always expected of him to take over the family when our father was ready to step down. He never had to work for anything. Everyone in the family always praised him and never argued with him. Well everyone except for our father. Our father was always hard on him so he could mold him into a man that could handle the pressure of being the head of a family such as our. Well little did our father know that since high school his heir has been doing every drug he could get his hands on. The one rule our father set for the family and the business is no drugs. They weren't to be sold, bought, or taken by anyone. If you were in the family you would be disowned and if you were part of the business you would get dealt with in a very different manner.

With my help my brother has remained under the radar but his addiction is growing out of control. Our father has been asking questions and getting suspicious about my brother. I know he doesn't suspect its drugs but he knows something is going on with my brother. I have tried to get my brother to rehab or at least back off a little but he never listens. The drugs control his life at this point. If only he could actuality handle the pressure. Hell at this point he only has to worry about getting his degree so he can actually take over the legitimate part of the business while our father focused on the more illegal and sinister part of the business.

Well back to the task at hand. Professor Petrov looks at me with a raised eyebrow and I know exactly what she is asking. Where the hell is Ivan and Dimitri? I shake me head to signal that I have no clue knowing this will make it back to my father by the end of class. I swear he has friends everywhere. As expected once everyone leaves the room to head onto the rest of their days Petrov pulls me aside. "Rose where the hell are they? Your father is rather annoyed his heir and soon to be second in command are no where to be found. If he finds out you have been covering for them you will get dragged down with them. I can't keep their activities a secret anymore. I have to tell him what they are doing. Zimy is not someone you want to get on his bad side. It wont matter that you are his favorite. He will be cross with you too if eh finds out you concealed their drug use."

I look at her with pleading eyes, "Give me a week. Just one more week. If I can't get them to even consider going to rehab then I will tell my father myself. Just one more chance. Ivan wont make it outside of the family and I don't want to know what will happen to Dimitri. Even if Ivan was the one who dragged him down father will still blame Dimitri for Ivan's drug use." I give her the look that I know will make her agree. She has known me since I was born and the puppy dog look has always worked on her quite well.

"One week and if they don't straighten up I will tell Zimy you knew all along. This can't go on any longer." She gives me a pat on the shoulder and her signature 'listen to me or Ill beat you look' before I walk away.

With my phone in hand I call my brother with no luck, "That's fine I have a key to your apartment jackass." I growl as I slide into my baby. A beautiful candy apple red 1967 Mustang Fastback that has been fully restored. As the engine purrs to life a man eating smile spreads across my lips. This was my present for my 16th birthday from my father.

Before I slide my car into gear I hear a rap on my window. It didn't take a genius to know who it was without looking. "Adrian what do you want? I'm busy." I look over to see my always drunk friend as he lights up a clove. At 6'1" and looks that would make a Hollywood playboy look like a bag of shit Adrian earned his man whore title easily. They regularly hooked up when Rose needed some attention.

"Love is that the way you great the man you left in a cold bed this morning?" He gave me his pantie dropping smile that only made me want to jump in bed with him. Adrian knew how to please a woman well. "You know I hate waking up to a cold bed. I missed my good morning kiss." he leans in and I push his head back out of my car.

"Get that thing away from my baby and I always leave before you wake up. Unlike you I have class at 7am." I blow him a kiss. "Maybe Ill visit you later. Right now I have to go hunt down Ivan." I see Adrian's eyes go cold at the mention of my brother because if my brother was involved then so was Dimitri. Adrian knew my true feelings. Even if Adrian wanted me for himself only he accepted the fact that I truly loved Dimitri.

"I wont forgive them for dragging you into this and putting you in harms way. They don't deserve you." He threw his clove to the ground and leaned into the car kissing my lips, "Call me when your free tonight." I watched him walk away before I started to make the short trip to my brothers apartment.

All I had to do was push the door slightly and it opened. Of course it wasn't closed let alone locked. As I looked in the apartment I saw needled and half naked women lying around. I slammed the door waking up the tramps. "Get the fuck out now." one looked at me with fear having met me before whole the other glared.

"Who the fuck do you think you are to order me around?" The ugly bitch said. Half of her face was scared and her eyes a piercing blue.

"The one who will put you in a body bag and get away with it scar face." The blonde that looked at me scared before ran from the room bumping into my brother and he dragged himself out of his room. Like the women he looked like he was coming down form a powerful high. He watched the blonde run away before he turned to me.

scar face glared at me as she stalked over to me. "I wouldn't do that...My may be a bitch but she is my sister..." Ivan said as he let his body fall onto the couch. He started to get his drugs ready before I walked over and smacked him across the back of the head. "What the fuck was that for? What did I do know? I haven't seen you in a week." she looks at me like I'm crazy.

"Would you rather me hit you or father find out because hes starting to catch on! You moron! What do you think would happen if you dropped off the face of the planet for a week. His spy's wont keep the secret any longer. Do you think they want some addict leading them when father is gone? Do you think they want to risk their own lives to keep you on your throne?!" I was yelling at him now. Coddling him wouldn't do any good. He needed a reality check. "What do you think will happen when father finds out? Do you think he will just give you a slap on the wrist and send you to rehab and then bring you back into the family. Trust you with the empire he has built?! Well do you?! And what of Dimitri? You and I both know your punishment wont even come close to his. He isn't blood. He isn't part of the family. Just because has been being groomed for second in command doesn't mean he won't be putting his life on the line because of you! Because you couldn't take the pressure of the family. Because you were weak."

Out of the corner of my eye I see the ugly bitch slip out of the apartment as my yelling gets louder. My brother looks at me with shock on his face. I have never treated him like this before. I have never raised my voice to him let alone voiced what would actually happen when and if father found out. His brown hair fell into his eyes when his head fell in shame. His once tanned skin looked clammy and pale while the shine that once colored his hair was replaced with grease.

A large hand was placed on my shoulder as an even larger body lightly pressed against my back, "Rose..." I shook off the hand as I stepped away from the Russian god that used to bring color to my cheeks and make my heart flutter. He was now a pale comparison to the man that used to defend me what I would get picked on. He was no longer the person I loved but the man that made me worry I would find him dead.

"You both have a week to get into rehab and show you are trying to quit. If you don't I will be telling father." I look behind me at Dimitri with a sad look in my eyes. "I will tell him everything. I cant cover for you any longer. He will find out sooner or later and I cant let myself get caught in the fire this time." I make my way to the door, "Please try...I cant loose both of you...My heart cant take any more..."

~x~

DPOV

I knew that shouting. I knew that voice better than any other. The scream that I heard the first time I stepped into the Mazur house. The scream I heard anytime I got into a fight in school. The scream I heard the first time I made love to a woman. Rose. She was mad and I didn't need to listen to know what she was mad about. It was always the same thing and like always I would say I would change but Ivan always dragged me back. This time she was yelling at him and not me. Its been months since she would even talk to me. Months since she even gave me a look. She didn't believe in me anymore. She couldn't believe in me anymore. I had disappointed the woman I love to many times and now she didn't want me.

As I walked out I placed a hand on her shoulder and spoke her name. I could feel she didn't want me to touch her as she shrugged me off. Her words made me want to be better. Not for myself but for her. She was my world and now she was preparing to never be aloud to see me again. I didn't want the last time I saw her to be this way. Watching her walk away after her warning made me want to break down.

"Ivan we..." Both of us jumped at we heard a scream that would haunt us. A scream that should have never been heard. A scream form the Mazur princess.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay well I would like to first of say thank you the people that have followed this story. That mean the world. And now to answer the reviews.

From Guest: :I can't believe you don't even know this, every who loves and follows VA knows that Abe Mazur's nickname is Zmey(the snake). Not Zimy.

Sorry I spelt the nickname wrong. It happens but thanks for bringing it to my attention.

From Guest: :I assume you went to school, so for a 22yr old woman your spelling is pretty bad.

Thank you for pointing out I obviously didn't proof read this. And guess what I probably never will to be honest. I'm writing this for fun and because I'm bored. But thanks for your concern.

From Jess-KiwiGirl14: Already love it. Can't wait for the next update!

Thank you so much. I'm so happy that I could make someone happy with my story

From Alex(guest): Yes! Im loving the story, please keep writing. Its different from most other fanfics so its keeping me interested. Please update soon (ps. Its spelt zmey (: )

Yay I hope it can keep your attention. And thank you Its been forever since I read the books and fanfiction and I admit I was lazy and didn't look up the correct spelling for his nickname

From Guests: what's collage? there's college but collage?

Like stated earlier I didn't proof read this so obviously she goes to school in a collage of vampire academy pictures

From roseEbelikov: omg what happened

Well your about to find out

Chapter 2: A Fathers Love

APOV

No father wants to receive a call about a child in the hospital. What makes it worse is when that child is your baby girl. Heads would roll when I found out who dared to touch my Rose. No doubt it had something to do with my son. It always had something to do with Ivan when Rose got hurt. She would always get involved. Trying to get her brother out of trouble. In a way that is what an older sister is for but they are only a couple of minutes apart yet sometimes it seems like years. The troublesome heir and the protective princess. When they handled a problem they were a force to be reckoned with that had ended a long time ago. Ivan was losing his control on the world and Rose was desperately trying to keep him grounded. Whatever he got himself into I will find out. I only hope he did not fall into what the gossips are saying.

Walking into the ER I immediately find the head of my security towering over our sons. They both looked sick. I knew it wasn't from worry but from whatever Rose had been trying to fix. "What happened?" My voice was calm as I looked at the two boys. The sad thing is they should be men by now but looking at them you could tell they were just boys that had lost the path that had been painstakingly laid out in front of them. "I want to know all of it. And so help me the consequence will be dire."

Dimitri looked up at me with a tear stained face as my son sat there shaking. They both looked skinny and frail. Clammy and pasty. I knew this look from their childhood. The same demon that plagued both of their mothers. The worst rule to break. "We have failed her...We weren't strong enough for her...She tried so hard to help but we couldn't stop..." Fresh tears started to fall as his shoulders sunk more. "She was only trying to save us and she got hurt in the process...She didn't want you to find out knowing what would happen...She didn't want us to face the consequences of our actions and now she might not wake up..." His head fell in his hands as he starts to shake. "She came this morning to tell us we had two choices...Go to rehab or she was telling you...She gave us a week but when she left we heard her scream and found her at the bottom of the steps...There was no one around so we don't know if she fell or if someone pushed her..."

My blood boiled as I looked at the boys. Dimitri was always stronger than Ivan. Sitting in front of him it was proven once again that his son was weak. "You will both leave tomorrow. When you get back from rehab we will deal with your punishment. And you better pray Rose wakes up for if she doesn't you both will wish you had been the one to fall. She put herself in harm's way to save you both. Ivan if you weren't my son I would have your head for this. As for you Dimitri. You will never set your eyes on Rose again." I turned on my heels and made my way to the receptionist.

With a dashing smile I asked the elderly woman where my daughter's room was. Randal followed close behind me, "What are you going to do with the boys?" I could tell he was concerned for his son but he knew the rules.

"They will have to prove they are clean and earn back the trust of the family. If I make them leave that will only hurt Rose more. They fell prey to the temptations just as their mothers had."

~x~

RPOV

Walking away from the two of them was hard. I was always the one to pick up the pieces that broke. I was always the one to nurse them back to health. I could not do it anymore. I had to let them either rise or fall on their own. It was no longer my job to take care of them. If only I had been paying attention when I left their apartment I would have known. I would have seen her devious smile and the evil gleam in her eye as I turned onto the steps.

"You can't have him anymore princess. He is mine!" I heard the rage filled voice before I was pulled around to face a woman with long black hair and crystal blue eyes. The ugly scars on her face registered in my mind as she slammed my head into the metal railing of the stairs. "He belongs to me and I won't let go. Your threats mean nothing. Your father isn't here to save you know." She shoved me down the stairs as a fear filled scream ripped through my throat. I could feel my body tumble down the stairs for what felt like forever. When my head finally hit the bottom landing I could see a shadow looking over me, "Once you are gone I will be able to truly wrap him around my finger and take my pace as his. It's a shame your brother will have to join you soon."

I could hear her walking away as the world faded around me. Voices could be heard in the background quickly followed by hands on my body. With my vision gone I could only hear the distant voices and the sound of sirens.

~x~

TPOV

"It's done boss." I said as I looked at the aging man behind the desk. His hands were clasped in front of his mouth hiding the wrinkling of his face. Cold heartless eyes looked back at the woman with little emotion. She knew what it meant to displease her boss. He was the one who scared her face. The one who could end her life if she so much stepped out of line. He was always the one who supplied her with her fix.

"So she is dead? Never to be seen again? Never to interfere again?" His voice was raising as his eyes got colder. "Then why is she in the hospital? Why is she still breathing?" He stood and walked around to the front of the desk. His body language spoke volumes as he leaned against the desk, his arms crossed in front of him. "For your sake you better wish she does not wake up. She is the one person that can foil the entire plan. She is the one that will steer them in the right direction. We need Belikov to see our way. We need him to get Ivan out of the picture. With him under our thumb we can destroy Ibrahim and grow our empire."

A shiver went up my spine as he ran his fingers over the healed gashes on my face. "Make sure she doesn't wake up or you will be the one to never wake up again." He grabbed my chin as he looked into my eyes. I knew he would go through with what he promised.

"Of course boss. I won't fail this time." I shivered as he let me go. I tried to keep from shivering as I turned and walked out of the office. I knew I needed to find a way to get rid of Rosemarie before she woke up but at the same time I knew she would be heavily guarded. No one outside of their family would be able to go in which meant I would need to be rather smart about this. She needed to die so I could live. So I could have the man I loved. So I could flourish in the life I had built. One princess must die so a queen could rise.


End file.
